The Beautiful Night in the White Forest
by lunatarimoon
Summary: A light would always be at the end of the tunnel. You just have to keep moving and never give up. Would probably be about 14 chapters in total & might be short...  FOREVER HIATSU
1. Chapter Seiza

Summary: A light would always be at the end of the tunnel. You just have to keep moving and never give up.

**Disclaimer**: The time that I **WILL** own Inazuma Eleven, is when the girls are not that useless in the storyline...Though the OC is mine~

_The Ram, the Bull, the Heavenly Twins,_

_And next the Crab, the Lion shines,_

_The Virgin and the Scales._

_The Scorpion, Archer, and the Goat,_

_The Man who holds the Watering Pot,_

_And Fish with glittering scales._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alien Alien Alien - Spam Spam Spam<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>The winter that comes,<em>

_Would always go,_

_The stars that shines,_

_Would always flow._

_I had remembered that I was so blessed, the happiness that I had felt cannot ever be compared, the looks of my loved ones, father and mother, that had brought me into this plain snowy world, my perfect little white world. They had given me the best, which they wouldn't regret, my little teal eyes protected by their love from the "yin" of the world. However..._

_The snow that I had always loved,_

_Comes to an end,_

_When everything had shattered,_

_With an ear-piercing crash._

_...Everything had gone, disappeared, in a flash. My time had stopped within that 90 minutes while everything continues on like nothing had happened... but one should know that the time never stops for anyone..._

_They are gone...forever...and are never coming back...that's what those devils in white had told me...I do not believe them! My parents wouldn't lie to me! They promised me that they would bring me to see Tokyo! And they had and would never lie to me..._

_...But deep in my heart, I know...that I am only lying to myself...as I long to continue to stay in my little prefect white world..._

_Time o' time,_

_Why are you so unpredictable?_

_Time o' time,_

_Why are you so despicable?_

_I am all alone... I have never been so cold...in this perfect white world that I had known...My eyes had gone dry...My voice had become squeaks...My body had turned numb...My world is now like a monochrome clock...waiting...just waiting...as the time pass by...hope was lost...but only the stars stayed by me..._

_The spring that comes and blooms,_

_The summer that shines and looms,_

_The autumn that blows and falls,_

_The winter that drifts and stalls,_

_And the cycle that forever recalls._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alien Alien Alien – Stalk Stalk Stalk<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>

The four-line poems...of some sort...are created by the amateur me.

Yin is the black side and Yang is the white side.

Miya's parents died in a plane crash, and Miya was the only few that had survived.

Hokkaido to Tokyo by airplane would be about 1 hr 30 mins; 90 mins.

Seiza means constellation in Japanese.

So...what do you think?...& excuse my poor English

Review? If possible...please...?


	2. Chapter Aries

Summary: A light would always be at the end of the tunnel. You just have to keep moving and never give up.

**Disclaimer**: The time that I **WILL** own Inazuma Eleven, is when the girls are not that useless in the storyline...Though the OC is mine~

_The Ram, the Bull, the Heavenly Twins,_

_And next the Crab, the Lion shines,_

_The Virgin and the Scales._

_The Scorpion, Archer, and the Goat,_

_The Man who holds the Watering Pot,_

_And Fish with glittering scales._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alien Alien Alien - Spam Spam Spam<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Aries the ram,<em>

_Started from just a little lamb,_

_Zodiac of fire,_

_You are the start we acquire._

After a month where I had stayed in denial, I was brought to a place where they call Sun Garden Orphanage, an orphanage which I never thought that I would be. That is where I am going to stay until someone adopts me, or so I was told.

It was a nice place...as the sun was still shining brightly when I had arrived; I was brought in by a man that is related to this place, those devils in white called him, Kenzaki Ryuuichi. That man whom I had already disliked when I first saw his face, a face that my intuitions told me: evil and desire. He told me about this place as we travelled in car, I didn't really listened to him...But I took note of names that he had mentioned of, Kira Seijirou; the director, Kira Hitomiko; the director's daughter and the rest of the children that are there.

As we neared the gates, I already heard laughter, squeals and shouts of joy; a place of happiness, in such a place, that I wouldn't believe without seeing it and hearing it with my very own eyes and ears.

As we finally reached the gates, I was not-so gently been pulled out of the car, by Kenzaki-san, and was met face to face with the orphanage's director. He smiled gently at me, slowly knelt down to my height and started to introduce himself.

"Konnichiwa(Hello), I am Kira Seijirou. What is your name, little one?" I looked at him for quite some time, before answering him.

"H-Hakumori M-Miya..." I shuttered from nervousness, meeting someone new without my parents by my side. Without receiving another question, he patted my head gently, like what papa would do.

"Sokka(I see)...Miya-chan ne(right)...?" I nodded.

"From now onwards, call me, otou-san, alright? Just like the rest." He requested in a voice that I couldn't resist agreeing with. Thus I nodded again and with that I gained another father, but this time without a mother. Oh, and I ignored all the weird and funny faces, Kentucky (Kenzaki) is making at the sidelines, he's still standing there for some reason, that I didn't really care.

"O-O-Otou-san..." I tried the name. Otou-san nodded and stood up to his full height. He patted my head once more and gently took my right hand into his left; guiding me into the building. As he took a few steps into the ground, all the sounds in that place suddenly came to a halt, sounds of items being dropped/thrown was heard and then came the stampede of running footsteps and shouts of "Otou-san!" this and that.

I quickly let go of otou-san's hand and hid behind him while grabbing his sleeve of his clothes (Is it yukata or kimono?). Squeals, shouts, arguments and achievements came from left, right and center, while otou-san just smiled and nodded.

The noise only died down when someone had noticed me hiding behind their precious otou-san. With a small side-step, otou-san gently pushed me in front of him; into everyone's view. The faces, that I saw when I had looked at them, were numerous; curiousness, confusion and happiness.

"Everyone, this is Miya-chan, she will be staying with us from now on, be good to her, alright?" Otou-san requested from them as he introduced me, I felt embarrassed and tried to hide my face using the length of my hair.

A lot of "Hai(Alright/Okay/Yes)!" were heard and in different tones as well. As otou-san slowly moved back, the crowd came in closer and surrounded me in just a few seconds, then some of them already started to bombarded me with questions that I didn't have the chance to answer or didn't have an answer to.

During that time my mind was like this: _'-Blank-...Huh...-Blank-...What...-Blank-...' _Total whiteness...or black in some cases...During that time, I believe I am the only one that had only noticed that otou-san was gone...My escape pod...

That day, the names that I had known were: Hiroto, Ryuuji, Clara, Hana, An, Ai, Shuuji, Ren, Yuu and Maki. It was an exciting day for them but an exhausting and scary day for me...

_The starting of something new,_

_Which could be yin,_

_Also could be yang,_

_What matters the most,_

_Is that it starts,_

_With a loud fiery bang._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alien Alien Alien – Stalk Stalk Stalk<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

Unsure if the Japanese used and its translation are accurate.

Using the IE casts original Japanese names; not using dubs that I didn't know that existed until fanfiction website & wikia. Don't kill me!

Trying to write and finished this story when my passion for the anime is still hardcore & burning.

All chapters will probably be spoken like a past/flashback...something like that...

Will try to write as accurate to the anime as possible.

Aside from Hiroto and Ryuuji, the rest of the names mentioned came from members in Prominence, Diamond Dust, The Genesis and Epsilon; and are mostly girls' names check wikia.


	3. Chapter Taurus

Summary: A light would always be at the end of the tunnel. You just have to keep moving and never give up.

**Disclaimer**: The time that I **WILL** own Inazuma Eleven, is when the girls are not that useless in the storyline...Though the OC is mine~

_The Ram, the Bull, the Heavenly Twins,_

_And next the Crab, the Lion shines,_

_The Virgin and the Scales._

_The Scorpion, Archer, and the Goat,_

_The Man who holds the Watering Pot,_

_And Fish with glittering scales._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alien Alien Alien - Spam Spam Spam<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Taurus the bull,<em>

_Horns not meant for fool,_

_Zodiac of Earth,_

_Your justice is everything worth._

Over these few weeks were filled with fun that I never thought that I would regain, my happiness and laughter filled through my heart and ears. Games that I had thought can only happen in my dreams became a reality; they had played in large groups and called each other family or beloved friends.

The joyfulness that never dimmed even till we need to head to bed, feelings passed on from one to another, just like a domino effect but only in a good way .

There was a day, when someone suggested soccer and everyone else agreed to it while I was the only oddball that didn't know what soccer was. Either I was so confused that it showed on my face or he is just being nice, Hiroto came towards me and explained soccer to me.

He even showed me what a soccer ball looked like; it was bigger from the one that I had known of and it was black and white instead of yellow. I was surprised that we had to use our legs to move and kick the ball and not just the legs to move and the hands to send the ball over, we also had to send it to our teammates and not to the opponents. [Can you guess what sport Miya is describing along with soccer before the answer is given?]

We would be playing in a wide grass field with two goal posts at the end of each side and not a net in-between the playing area. Everything is so confusing to me, not a thing Hiroto had explained made any sense. What does it mean that only the goalkeepers can use their hands to catch the ball and only within that area? Does that mean that they can't in other places of the field? Seriously, why is tennis so different from soccer? Both used balls in their game...

As though Hiroto saw through me, he smiled and told me to join the game to see how it works, but I was unsure. Why? Why any team would want someone that had never touched or heard of soccer before join their team, I for one would agree from the experienced team's point of view...that someone totally new to join in so suddenly, is out of logic.

Without waiting for my reply, he took my hand into his and pulled me towards the rest where they had already gathered in the field. Hiroto had explained my situation to them and they had decided to place me as a position that they call midfielder.

As I looked around, it seems that every position is important and the game is played with a total of 22 players on the field.

I'm embarrassed, every time the ball came towards me I would use my hands to catch it even though everyone told me a lot of times that I should not use my hands, either that or I would miss the ball no matter how hard I tried. It was a game filled of difficulty and trust between teammates.

The game that I was used to had a maximum of two numbers per side, not eleven, where you had to know where everyone was situated at. I know that I am frustrating every single one of them, on the field or off the field. I know that feeling when you had someone on the same team as you keep on messing up things up, no matter how many times he/she were corrected.

Habits are hard to change but able to, if given the time and if that person's adaptability is good enough. Tennis had been something that I had been doing since young, my papa was a professional and my mama was a coach. But that would only be an excuse for me to escape from this situation, and papa said I must not give up no matter how hard it is...

Then, then mama would say that 'A light would always be at the end of the tunnel', does it mean that I am currently in a tunnel, and the only way to see the light is by accepting and changing my prospective? Would that bring me closer to the 'light' of soccer, such that I would be able to fully enjoy it? Is it fun, to do things by yourself starting from scratch, without any support? I don't know the answer, papa, mama...What should I do...?...My justice stand towards tennis but my ambitions stand towards soccer...

_Habits are something old,_

_That cannot be easily thrown,_

_Desires are something new,_

_Appears everyday like dawn's dew._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alien Alien Alien – Stalk Stalk Stalk<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

It's a little emoish.

Justice can be said as Miya's body while ambitions can be said as Miya's thoughts

I had nothing much to say for this round.

...And I'm getting bored...losing interest...


End file.
